Fee Scamander
by Shadow-and-Spirit
Summary: Orphaned upon birth, Fee is raised by Newt and Tina Scamander. The Scamanders, plus Hogwarts staff, knows Fee Scamander's true identity. Going into her sixth year she discovers there's more to every thing than what meets the eye. This year will hold dangers, horrors, and secrets that Fee Scamander never imagined, but as long as Sirius Black is by her side nothing will harm her.
1. Intro

In the green grass of Yorkshire, England sits a warm and welcoming cabin. The cabin is quiet large and the lights inside glowed in the dark night. The cabin sits on top of a field of fresh grass, a coral is located behind it, filled with strange horses. Inside the home twin teenage boys sit at the kitchen table, both look exhausted, but neither move to go to bed. The one to the right has curls of ginger, a pale face full of freckles, and blueberry eyes. The one to the left has black waves, tan skin, and emerald green eyes. In the background the twins can hear screams of a woman from the room behind them. There's also the sound of another woman's calming voice and a man's curses.

Hours past until finally the screaming stops and the sound of a crying baby is heard. The door of the room opens, the twins turning and looking up at the one whom opened the door. The woman is sweaty, her black hair in a messy bun, and inside her arms is a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "Is she okay?" The twin to the right, the one with the red hair, asks.

"She'll be okay once we get her some food." The woman tells the boy. "But the mother..." The twins can just make out a pale woman laying in the bed, her blue eyes wide open, and her golden hair sprawled across the pillows. They also can make out two blue wings, but before they can truly get a good look at them a man steps out of the room, blocking their view.

"You don't need to see that." The man says. He has ginger curls like the young boy, the same blue eyes, but he is tan with freckles.

"Papa, what's going to happen to the baby?" The twin to the left, the dark haired one, asks.

"Her father is dead and her mother just past." The man sighs. "She's part witch, but with what's going on in the world right now..." His eyes went to his wife, her eyes telling him not to say too much in front of the boys. "It's safer if she stays with us."

"We're getting a sister?" The redhead twin asks as he gets up and looks at the baby. The baby has the same blue wings as the woman in the other room, but the twins can now make out the wings better. The wings are a deep royal blue, black outlining them, and they were almost as big as the baby.

"Why does she have wings?" The dark haired twin asks.

"What's wrong with her?" The other asks.

"She looks like an angel." The first one smiles.

"She's part fairy part witch." Their mother tells them. "She'll learn to hide the wings in time, but for now we must keep her a secret. Halflings are endanger out in this world." The twins smile at each other as they take in the baby.

"We will protect her with our life." The redhead whispers.

"Our baby sister." The other agrees.


	2. Chapter 1

"Fiona! Wake up!" A man hits a pillow against a lump under the blue covers. "Wake up!" The boy has thick black waves, cut short, and his emerald eyes are wide. "Wake up, Fee!"

"Kaiden, it's too early for this." Another man mumbles from behind him. He has curly ginger hair, which fell to his shoulders, and his blueberry eyes were only half open.

"Fee has to get to the station." The first man says as he continues to hit the lump. "Come on, Fee, mom told me to get you up." Still the lump doesn't move. "Fee, I'll pull your wings." The man warns.

"Maybe you should look above more often." Both men look up just as a teenage girl falls from the ceiling, landing on the first man.

"Erg, Fee!" The man groans as the girl looks down at him with a smile. Her hair is like gold, falling in thick waves down past her shoulders, and her blue eyes look innocently down at the boy. Behind the girl flapped two large blue wings, they resemble those a butterfly would have.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is something the matter?" She asks with a smile as her wings fall flat against her back and arm before almost looking as if it melted into her skin. Now all that can be seen of the wings is blue and black tattoos over her arms and back where the butterfly had been laying.

"Get off!" The man pushes her off, causing the girl to giggle. "You need to get ready for school."

"I am ready. I just need to get dressed."

"Then get dressed." The man snaps, causing the redhead to snicker.

"He's just embarrassed that you got the drop on him. A train auror and all." The redhead grins, causing the other man to glare at him.

"Shut up, Pike." The dark haired man snaps.

"Make me, Kai." And with that it is full out war. The girl crawls to the door as the men hit each other with pillows. She grabs a pair of jeans, a tank top, and her brown leather jacket before escaping. She dresses quick enough and heads into the kitchen where the same woman as before is cooking breakfast, except she now is older looking with wrinkles and some grey hair, not that the girl would ever point that out.

"Morning, mom." The girl smiles as she sits down at the table.

"Is that what you're wearing?" The woman asks as she takes in the blonde's appearance.

"Yes?" She raises a questioning eyebrow up at her mother.

"Why... Girls are meant to wear dresses and-

"Mom this isn't the 1910 anymore, it's 1976 now and things have changed." The girl tells her.

"Make me feel old why don't you." The woman mumbles.

"It's not my fault that you adopted me at the ripe age of 59." The woman turns and looks at the blonde as she spoke. "I mean at the time you already 19 year old twin boys and now they're 35 and have their own family and-

"Fiona-

"I prefer Fee."

"Fee, stop making me sound old." The woman sighs.

"I'm just saying Kaiden has a three year old girl and now Pike has a son on the way-"

"Fee, stop making your mother feel old, she learned her lesson." A man kisses Fee on the head before heading over to the woman. This man is the same as the one all those years before, but he is much older looking now and frankly exhausted looking.

"You okay, Papa?" Fee asks.

"Just had to help one of my creatures with delivery. It was almost as bad when you were born." He sighs, causing the young girl to smile, remembering the stories her parents told about how troublesome she had been.

"I always been a trouble maker."

"Yeah when you aren't around new people. When that happens your shy and socially awkward, almost like dad." Fee turns and sees Kai standing there.

"Shut up, Kai." Fee pouts.

"Fiona-

"Fee."

"Fee," The woman sighs and looks at her. "Eat breakfast quickly. The boys need to head to work and so do I, so hope to it. I have to drop you off at the station before work." Fee quickly puts the toast into her mouth, grabs her backpack, and looks expectingly at her mother, causing all the men to laugh.

"Raise by wolves, I swear." The woman huffs. "Why can't you be a lady like all the other fairies."

"Because I am special." The girl smiles.

"I'll give you special." The men chuckles as they watch the woman shoo the girl out the door.

* * *

They arrive just in time, Fee kisses her mother's cheek quickly before hurrying to the train and pushing her trunk onto it. She hops onto the train, waving goodbye to her mother one last time, and heading off to find a seat.

Fee unfortunately finds no compartment empty, so she must make the tough call of finding some where not too crowded. As she looks for a compartment one opens right before her. She looks over to see a boy stepping out, he has black curly hair, which fell just past his ears, and his eyes were like steel, glaring right at her.

Fee pales as she lowers her eyes. "What are you doing?" The boy seethes as he glares at her.

"Oh... me?" She stutters out. "I.. oh.. uh.. nothing... just um... trying to find a place to sit." She said, her eyes moving from him to the floor rapidly.

"Look at me when you speak to me mudblood." He spat, causing her to look up at him in surprised.

"Half blood." She whispers.

"What?" He spat.

"I... I'm a half blood." She whispers, her voice shaking ever the slightest. His glare intensifies and he takes a step towards her.

"Is there a problem, Regulus?" A voice speaks from behind the scary boy. The first boy, Regulus turns revealing the boy who spoke. This boy looks kind of like the first. Both are tall and lean, but this boy has muscles and his hair is wavier and falls to the middle of his neck and is combed back. His eyes are like storm clouds and it has a warmth in it as he glances at Fee, but turns ice cold upon looking back at the first boy.

"Doesn't concern you, Sirius." The first boy growls.

"Let's not forget who's older, Reg." The boy gives a wolfish grin. "Now move along, little brother and leave the girl alone."

"You have no right to speak to me like that blood traitor." The second boy doesn't even flinch all he does is grin more.

"Either leave or I'll make you." He takes out a wand and points it at the boy. "We both know who's the better wizard is." The first boy growls, but it's not as scary as before and Fee can clearly see the anger and fear in his eyes. "Go on, leave." The boy throws a glare at the other before pushing past Fee and storming off.

"Thank you." Fee whispers as she lowers her eyes to the ground.

"No problem." The boy smiles as he holds out a hand. "I'm Sirius Black, but you probably already knew that." The boy is a bit cocky sounding, but Fee shook his hand either way.

"No, actually, but thanks Sirius." Sirius' cocky grin diminishes as quick as it shows.

"You don't know my name?" He asks.

"Should I?" She questions, unsure if that was a good answer, but to her surprise the boy simple smile.

"Ask around, I'm sure you'll figure me out quick enough, people like to talk."

"But that's just talk. It doesn't tell anyone who the person truly is, it's his actions that does." She tells him in a soft voice before she continues down the hall. Sirius stares after her, his eyes wide with surprise and curiosity.


	3. Chapter 2

Sirius walks back into his compartment, where his best friends are busy playing a game of exploding snap. "Hey." The one with glasses greets as he glances up.

"Hey." Sirius mumbles before sitting down beside him.

"You're quiet, Black, what's your problem?" A redhead girl asks, from where she sits on the glasses wearing boy's lap.

"Nothing, Evans." The thin and small boy across from him, rolls his eyes and looks through his cards.

"It's been a year, you two, can't you call each other by your first names?"

"No, Remus." The girl drawls as she shoots a look at Sirius.

"Sirius?" Remus question.

"No Moony." Sirius mumbles as he rests his elbows on his legs, his chin in his hands, and his eyes staring at the floor.

"You, sure you're okay, mate? You look... quiet." The glasses wearing one says.

"James right." The girl says. "You're quiet, Black and you're never quiet."

"Just thinking." Everyone of them gasps as they stare at Sirius. "Haha very funny." He mumbles sarcastically. "I can think."

"Are you sure? We never really got you tested." The girl says, causing the fat boy on the floor to snicker.

"Lily's right-

"Shut up already." Sirius snaps at the boy, causing his friends to look at him surprise.

"What the hell is with you, Padfoot?" James demands.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Who do you think you are snapping at poor Peter?" Lily asks as she looks at the poor boy.

"Leave me alone, Evans."

"Seriously, mate what's with you?" James demands. "Answer me."

"Nothing, okay. Just some girl I talked to earlier." The group share a look as they looked back at Sirius.

"A girl?" Remus asks, a grin coming to his face.

"Yes, Moony a girl." Sirius growls.

"Must be-

"Don't." Sirius looked at James, his eyes narrowing at him. "It's nothing okay, so just drop it."

"Must be something to get-" Lily starts, but James quickly cuts off.

"Everyone leave." They all turn to James in shock, surprise by both his request and his tone of voice. "Now." They all got up and walked out of the compartment, leaving James and Sirius alone. "Spill."

Sirius sighs, running his fingers through his hair as he sits back. "Regulus decided to be an ass to some girl. I told him off and... it was nothing."

"Sirius."

"She just said something that got me thinking."

"About?"

"It's my seventh year and everyone thinks they know me when truth is only you and Remus really do."

"And?" James question. "That never been a problem for you. You never cared what people said about you before."

"Yeah... but it's just... the girl got me thinking."

"Yeah, I got that, but what about?"

"You know I keep people at a distance." James nods as he stares at his friend. "I was just thinking what I could be wasting by doing so. Girls at Hogwarts have always been a way for me to just let out some pent up stress and shit, but that's all. Just sex and a way to forget everything."

"And now you're thinking about changing that?" Sirius shrugs and looks out the window.

"You and Lily have a great relationship, it was rocky at first, but you make each other happy. More happy then I ever seen you before. Poor Remus thinks he will never get such a thing because of his curse, but trying to pursued him other ways isn't going to work, and Peter... Peter we both know is a hopeless cause."

"So what are you getting at, Sirius?" Sirius looks at his friend and sighs.

"I'm just thinking maybe I'm not such a hopeless cause as we thought."

"You saying you want what Lily and I have?" Sirius frowns.

"I... I never thought about it before."

"And now you are?"

"And now I am." The two are silent for a moment before the compartment open.

"Is your bonding moment over?" Lily asks, causing Sirius to chuckles.

"Yeah, we're good." Sirius says, causing James to nod.

"So-

"Drop it Evans, Prongs is taking it to his grave." James chuckles and holds Lily close to him, watching Sirius as he glanced at them. Their eyes met and Sirius is quick to look away. The rest of the ride goes by in a blur for Sirius. His mind is deep in thinking about that girl. There's something different about her, something that calls out to Sirius. She isn't a veela, but something about her draws Sirius to her and he's determined to figure out what it is.


	4. Chapter 3

Fee was very happy when she opened the compartment and found her best friend Penelope Littlesea sitting in a compartment all alone. "I am so happy to see you. All the compartments are filled with idiots." Penelope smiles and looks at Fee.

"That sucks." She tells her as she turns to face her friend. "Now lets see them." Fee laughs and locks the compartment door before slipping her jacket off. Penelope is the one person Fee trusts with her secret, outside her family of course, and for some reason Penelope loves looking at Fee's wings and loves touching them. Fee lets her wings come out of her skin, the wings pushing the tank top back together in order to have room.

"I don't get what's so amazing about them. They're just wings." Fee shrugs as Penelope sits down beside her friend and runs her fingers over them.

"They're beautiful. Like a butterfly's." Fee lets her wings slip back in and she puts her jacket back on. "What you doing?"

"I'm a prefect this year and-" Penelope let out a scream as she got up and started jumping.

"You made prefect?!" Fee laughs and nod.

"Yes and I need to head up to the front. So, sorry, but I got to go."

"Oh go ahead. Tell me later whose up there. I heard James Potter is a Head of house this year. Mmm he's so yummy." Fee laughs and cocks her head to the side.

"Whose James Potter? You always talk about him, but I don't know who he is." Penelope's jaw drops.

"How... Oh sweet Merlin's beard, Fee you are so clueless and to stuck in the clouds. James Potter is the most popular boy in school. He's a gryffindor and he hangs out with Sirius Black." This catches Fee's attention.

"Sirius Black?"

"Oh please tell me you at least know Sirius Black."

"I met him just a few moments ago." Penelope's jaw drops even more as she stares wide eyed at her friend.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah... I still don't know who he is though."

"I can't believe... Oh my Merlin!" Penelope screams with excitement. Fee loves Penelope, the girl is always so happy and excitable, but she also is so loud and a bit obsessed with boys.

"Look, Pen, I have to head up front-

"No! You must tell me everything about your meeting with Sirius Black." Penelope whines, but Fee stands nonetheless and heads to the door.

"Sorry, Pen. I'll tell you later." Fee says before heading out the door and closing it behind her. She heads up the train and opens the compartment where the rest of the prefects and head students are located. Fee keeps her head down as she takes a seat beside the other 6th year hufflepuff prefect.

"Okay, now that we're all here." Lily Evans, she is someone Fee knows. She was very nice to Fee upon her first day on the train. Lily is a gryffindor and is one of the nicest people Fee ever met, but Fee doesn't really socialize with her simply because Fee's in Hufflepuff.

Lily begins by telling them all about their jobs this year and all the other basic stuff that they need to know. It's all very simply and easy, so once Lily finished people begin to start conversations, while Fee watches the passing scenery. "Hey, Fiona." Fee looks up and sees Lily standing before her.

"Hey, Lily." Fee says in her normal soft spoken voice.

"Congrats on making Prefect. I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks."

"You're a sixth year now right?" Fee nods as she sees some guy watching them, while another guy is trying to have a conversation with him.

"Oh, don't mind James, he's just over protective." Lily says upon seeing Fee's sight direction. "The other is Remus, in case you didn't know." Fee only nods as she looks down at her feet. "So how was your summer."

"Normal." Fee shrugs. "Nothing too special."

"That's too bad. Special summers are always the best." Fee gives a small smile as she glances up at her. "So... How's your dad doing?"

"Okay, still strong as an ox." Lily chuckles and nods.

"That's good. Your dad's a great guy." Lily had met Newt on parents day. They have that every summer for new students, Lily was helping McGonagall out that summer.

"Thanks." Fee says as the time comes to head back to the ordinary compartments.

"Hey, Fiona if you need a place to sit you can sit with us." Lily says, but Fee shakes her.

"I'm good, but thanks." She says in a whisper as she heads down the corridor. Lily frowns, but lets her go as she heads back with the guys to their compartment.

Once Fee gets back she is forced to retell her embarrassing bully moment with that Regulus guy, who turns out is Sirius Black's baby brother. Penelope ends up filling Fee up on who James and his gang are for the rest of the ride, but like Fee already said, it's all talk until she gets to them herself.


End file.
